Sweet As Sugar(ON HOLD)
by Diomand Girl2002
Summary: The Mysterious Murder Of A Young Noble Sends Ciel Phantomhive To Investigate The Murder. Questioning The Victim's Fiance, Ciel Tries To Understand Why She Has No Memories Of That Night, And Why She Seems To Have No Emotion. Especially That Butler Of Her's, The Emerald Eyed Young Man. Both The Young Girl And Butler Are The Only Witnesses To The Crime, Making The Earl's Job Harder.


**Sweet As Sugar**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **"You Can't Start The Next Chapter Of Your Life If You Keep Re-Reading The Last One"**

 **~Unknown**

* * *

"Wake up, Milady." The girl heard a voice say. She was cold, even more so than usual. She ignored the male's voice and kept her eyes closed, trying not to slip away from her dream state. She didn't want to go through what awaited later in the day. She wanted to postpone the event forever, because it hurt to believe.

The same voice called to her again, "Please Mistress, we must not waste a second. Not today at least." The man shook the young girl until she sighed and sat up. The girl yawned and rubbed her eyes. The young girl looked at her butler and gave him a disappointed look. "I want to sleep in." The girl said softly as she looked at her night gown and then at the comfy bed she sat on. Her light brown hair was still a little tangled from ll the tossing and turning her nightmares caused her. Her eyes reflected brown as well, but a very dark shade. Almost black.

"What is today's schedule." The girl asked her butler. She looked at him, and he gave her a small smile in return. The girl and the boy could have been siblings. They shared the same eyes and hair, they were both pale as well. In fact, the there was no difference, but only one of the pair desired so much to be human. The butler of this girl appeared to be only seven years older, and with this he treated her like a younger sister. Protecting her innocent eyes from the gruesome city sights. But he could not protect her today. Today she would be vulnerable to the cruel outside world.

"Well, Mistress. Today is the funeral for your parents." The girl looked up at her butler. She hesitated before nodded and took the tea cup he was offering to her. "What will I be wearing?" She asked with remorse as she took a sip from the lot liquid. The butler smiled at the young girl.

"I believe you are to be wearing-" The butler was stopped by the knock on the door. "Who could that be?" The girl asked curiously as her butler answered the door. There stood the person the young girl did not expect to see. Someone she despised and would give anything to kill.

"What are you doing here?" The girl glared at her cousin who stood in the doorway, dressed in black. "Mother has sent me to get you. I don't know why even bother, you'll just be an emotional mess at the ceremony!" The blond boy sneered as he stalked off.

"I hate him so much." The girl whispered, so low of a whisper that only the butler could hear her

"I do to" The girl could barely hear him whisper back

"Do you wish me to tell Lady Cecilia about his insults?" The butler asked as his Mistress set her tea cup down. "No." She said firmly. "Hadrian please bring me the outfit I must wear today." The girl bitterly said as she stretched herself.

"Yes, Milady." Hadrian said with a bow.

* * *

The young girl stood there in front of the graves. She wore a black dress and her hair was tied up with a black ribbon. A black rose also adorned her hair as she looked at the ground. "I cannot believe you are actually gone..." The young girl whispered as she hung her head.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Michelle." The girl snapped her head up and looked behind her to find her betrothed. This time she had no soul left to be bitter about his presence. She nodded and felt cold liquid stain her cheeks. At first she thought it was her emotions getting the better of her, but she realized it was the cold rain instead.

"Hadrian." The girl said sternly. The butler nodded and hovered an umbrella over his Mistress and her betrothed.

"What are you and your butler to do now that the ceremony is over." Michelle looked at the boy and shook her head. "Nothing. We were just going back to the manor." She muttered.

"Why do you ask though, Collin?" Michelle asked the blond haired boy. "There is a party tonight at my mansion, and I wanted you to come." He smiled at her. Michelle shook her head, much to Collin's disappointment. "Come on, it will take your mind off things." He said to her.

"No thank you, Collin." Michelle said as she walked away, the umbrella still hovering over her head. "Please Michelle!" Collin walked over to her, practically begging. An amused smile adorned the girl as her dark brown eyes landed on her betrothed. "Are you begging me? My dear, Collin. Proper young men do not beg." With that, she left the boy awe struck and walked to the awaiting carriage.

"Why don't you go, Milady?" Hadrian asked his Mistress as the carriage drove off into the early hours of the morning. "I have no interest in attending such petty parties. Not now at least." Michelle undid the ribbon that held her light brown hair and held the black rose in her hand. She admired it, handing it over to Hadrian.

Hadrian took the black rose with confusion. "But Sir Collin insisted on it, why did you decline." Hadrian asked with a smirk. His Mistress was known for having no patience.

"Shut it, Hadrian." Michelle said sternly. He nodded and looked out the window.

"I know I am in no right to ask but, how did your parents die? You never said. In fact, no one else knows except you." Hadrian remarked with a smile. Michelle's face paled, she looked out the window.

"I-I will not tell you. All you need to know is that I just cannot believe they are dead. It is too hard to believe it." With that, Michelle tied the ribbon around her wrist tight. Hadrian sighed as he saw what the girl was doing.

"Honestly, please Milady do not do that. It will only hurt you more." Hadrian reached to untie the ribbon. These last few months his Mistress had been even more stubborn and depressed than usual. "Hadrian I want sweets." And demanding too.

"You will have to wait, Milady." Hadrian sighed and looked out the window. "I don't want to wait." Michelle's usual brown eyes flashed a dangerous glowing red.

"Milady, if I may interrupt your tantrum, your eyes." Hadrian said with a sigh. Michelle seemed to realize this, she blinked and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, Hadrian. I still cannot control it I guess. I pity you, you know." She said with a sad smile.

"I pity you, it was with my mother's final breath she ordered you to protect me until one of us dies. What a pity." Michelle looked at her arms, the scars that adorned her pale skin.

"I must fulfill orders, Milady." Hadrian said, no expression was shown.

Michelle laughed bitterly.

"I hope you realize," Michelle said, her eyes flashing a demon pink," I intend on living a long, demon life."

"Yes, Milady." Hadrian said with a smirk.

"So be it then." Michelle muttered as she played with the ribbon in her hands.

"So be it." Hadrian repeated.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

* * *

"What is for breakfast Harry?" Michelle asked cheerfully as she slid down the banister.

Hadrian was used to his Mistress calling him many names like, Harrison, Hadrian, and his favorite, Harry.

"For you today, Milady, we have hot chocolate and bread rolls. A light breakfast today." Hadrian said as Michelle pouted.

"Second time this week." She muttered as she took a seat at the dining table.

"What is today's plan?" Michelle asked as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"There is that ball at Sir Collin's manor." Hadrian replied. Michelle sighed.

"Fine. But must we go? Can I just say I broke my leg or something like that?" Michelle asked as she looked at the hot chocolate held in her hand.

Hadrian shook his head. "Your presence is needed at tonight's ball." Hadrian explained.

Michelle nodded. "But I don't want to go." She pouted.

Hadrian laughed at Michelle's way of making him feel sorry for her.

"You are going to go no matter what." He said in a light tone.

Michelle shook her head and took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"No matter what you say or do, you are going." Hadrian said seriously.

"I bloody hate you." She muttered under breath.

"I hate you too." Hadrian said as he walked over to Michelle to clear the dishes.

"Only I can tell you I hate you!" Michelle whined.

"But Milady, I just said it too." Hadrian said innocently.

"I do not give a damn!" Michelle said sternly.

"Neither do I, Milady." Hadrian said in a snarky tone.

"But I don't want to go." Michelle whispered as a few memories, the bittersweet ones, seeped into her mind.

"It will hurt me too much to go, because I remember how much mum used to dress me up, remember? She loved going to balls and socializing." Michelle let her curled hair cover her face as she smiled sadly, remembering those memories.

"It does pain to remember, Milady." Hadrian told her.

"If I go tonight, you must come with me. And I will choose what you are to wear." Michelle said sternly as she stood up from her chair.

Hadrian nodded and bowed. "Yes, Milady." He said in a soft voice as Michelle made her way up to her room.

"You stubborn demon." She muttered under her breath as she unlocked the door to her room.

She stepped inside and looked around. Michelle was worried. Her aunt, uncle, and cousins were not on good terms with her right now. Not after what had happened last month.

She walked to her bed and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I wish nothing had changed." She muttered and rocked back and forth, or at least tried to considering she wore a corset and dress.

Just because it had been over a year after her parent's death didn't mean she didn't mourn them. She remembered the night they died vividly. It was a nightmare to her, something designed to scare her to death.

Michelle walked to her dresser and pulled out a night gown. She had known to dress herself when she was eleven, she didn't want anyone else but herself to see the scars that were left on her porcelain skin.

The only other person who knew about the scars was Hadrian, and he never brought up the subject because he was worried his Mistress would react terribly.

Michelle swiftly undressed and clothed herself with the white night gown.

It was taunting to see the bloody scars from the abusive years of her childhood.

She checked the clock on the nightstand and smiled sweetly. The clock read _8:29_ and she knew she still had time to rest.

Michelle pulled the covers over her shivering body and hugged herself. She had not been hugged in a while, not since the death of her parents that is.

She was right on the verge of actually falling asleep when there was a knock on her door. She yawned and sat up in her bed, beckoning for the person who knocked to come in.

As usual, it was her butler Hadrian. She smiled lightly at him but looked at him with confusion.

"What brings you here Harry?" She asked him as he sat on the edge of her bed.

He looked at her, his usual smile was not there. Instead it was replaced with one of dread and boredom.

"Has something happened Hadrian?" His Mistress asked in worry.

Hadrian didn't respond, he could only look at the ground and feel guilty for the news he had to give her.

"Milady, I am afraid Lady Cecilia has pulled the final straw on the both of us. She demands that we leave her estate by the day after tomorrow morning." Hadrian looked at his Mistress who sighed in disappointment.

"Did you do something to displease the Madame?" She asked him.

Hadrian nodded, his face going a bit rosy in embarrassment.

"I was polishing the floor when Lady Cecilia was walking by and...let us just say that she was not pleased when I stood there and laughed."

Michelle smirked at her butler and nodded.

"But where is she planning to send us? We have no where else to go, Hadrian." Michelle said sadly.

"The old hag didn't care where we went, as long as we didn't stay here." Hadrian said with bitterness, his eyes flashing a demon pink.

"Control yourself, and I guess we can pull some strings with the Wilchshires." Michelle said as she pulled the covers over her head again.

"Milady, if I may speak, demons do not need sleep." Hadrian told her.

"I know that, but I want to sleep anyways. Old habits die hard." Michelle said as she closed her dark eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Thank You For Clicking And Reading This Fanfic. I Was Originally Going To End The Prologue At The Funeral Scene But It Was Under 2000 Words So I Had To Get Creative While Still Not Exposing The Next Few Chapters. This Is My First Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Fanfic So Please No Flames If You Review. I Hope This Chapter Wasn't Bad, The Prologue Was Just Focusing On Michelle And Hadrian So That You Guys At Least Had A Bit Of Information On Them. Next Chapter Will Be A Bit More Focused On Ciel And Sebastian And I Guess It Will Just Go Like That For The Rest Of The Story. Please Review And If You Do I Will Give You A Shout Out Next Chapter. Also, Please Follow And Favorite! By The Way, Today Is My Birthday, December 14th, And It's The Same As Ciel's So I Wanted To Publish This Today. :)**


End file.
